Jaller
Jaller (dawniej Jala) był odważnym Ta-Matoraninem z Metru Nui, który stał się Kapitanem Gwardii Ta-Koro oraz prawą ręką Turagi Vakamy. Został przemieniony w Toa Inika Ognia i obecnie służy jako Toa Mahri Ognia i przywódca swojej drużyny. Biografia Matoranin Metru Nui Jaller był konstruktorem narzędzi w Ta-Metru, a także przyjacielem Matoran Vakamy i Takuy, któremu Jaller pomagał trzymać się z daleka od problemów z Vahki. Gdy znaleziono ciało Ta-Matoranina zamordowanego przez Tuyet, Dume polecił Jallerowi zbadanie sprawy. Tuż przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Jaller został złapany przez Vahki i umieszczony w Sferze Matoran z rozkazu Makuty Teridaxa, podszywającego się pod Turagę Dume. Później został uratowany przez Toa Metru i przewieziony na Mata Nui. Mata Nui Siła i rozmiary Jallera zmniejszyły się wskutek uwięzienia w Sferze, oprócz tego jego pamięć została wymazana. Ponadto, jego Kanohi Komau złamała się. W zamian, po przebudzeniu Vakama dał mu Hau Lhikana. W pierwszych latach pobytu na Mata Nui uczestniczył w budowie Ta-Koro pod nadzorem Turagi Vakamy z przetworzonych części Statków Powietrznych. Jaller został Kapitanem Gwardii Ta-Koro i bramkarzem w drużynie Kolhii Ta-Koro. Jego umiejętności atlety, poświęcenie obowiązkom oraz prostolinijność sprawiły, że jego wybór na prawą rękę Turagi był oczywisty. Będąc lojalnym wobec wszystkich Matoran i Toa, wykonywał swoją pracę starannie i sprawił, że Gwardia chroniła całą wyspę. W tajemnicy chciał podróżować po Mata Nui, ale rozumiał swoje obowiązki i często się wstrzymywał. Gdy Takua został wygnany z Ta-Koro, Jaller poinformował go o trudnej sytuacji w Onu-Koro. Jaller był jednym z pierwszych Matoran, którzy spotkali Tahu. Odnaleźli go w Spalonym Lesie, w pułapce na Rahi. Tahu bez problemu ją przeciął i zwrócił się w stronę Matoran. Jaller i jego drużyna prawie go zaatakowali, ale Turaga Vakama zdążył wkroczyć i poinformować ich kim jest nieznajomy. Jaller, Onepu, Macku, Kongu, Hewkii i Matoro natknęli się na skorpiona Nui-Jaga w drodze na turniej rzutu dyskiem. Udało im się skonstruować pułapkę na Rahi, a Jaller zachęcił Hewkiiego, który miał problemy z rzucaniem, aby ten wykonał rzut potrzebny do aktywowania pułapki. Rahi został złapany, a Matoranie połączyli się w Matoran Nui by się go pozbyć. To właśnie Jaller był odpowiedzialny za uczynienie Takuy członkiem Gwardii, zanim ten wyruszył do Ko-Koro. Tak naprawdę chciał, by Takua dowiedział się, co stało się z gwardzistami, którzy niedawno zniknęli w Ko-Koro. Jego najgorsze obawy potwierdziły się, gdy kronikarz wrócił z informacją, że to Makuta ich porwał. Później, Jaller uratował Takuę i jego kompanię podczas ataku Rahi na Kini-Nui, poprzez wezwanie Gwardii Ta-Koro by pomóc w walce z Rahi. Inwazja Bohroków Podczas ataków Bohroków, Jaller i Gwardia odegrali kluczową rolę, odpierając Bohroki na całej wyspie oraz dając Toa czas potrzebny na zebranie Krana. Później podczas potyczek, Jaller z Takuą wyruszyli do Ga-Koro by pokazać Ga-Matorankom Boxora i pomóc zakończyć oblężenie Pahraków. Mimo tego, że wioska prawie została stracona w najbliższej bitwie, porażka Bahrag z rąk Toa Mata wyłączyła Pahraki i uratowała Jallera i pozostałych. Podczas późniejszego świętowania, Ga-Matoranka Hahli podarowała mu małego kwiatka, którego nosiła na skroni. Odtąd, Jaller i Hahli pozostawali w przyjacielskich relacjach. Ta-Matoranin został na dłużej w Ga-Koro, ciesząc się spokojem, zanim wrócił z Takuą do Ta-Koro. Podczas powrotu do Ta-Koro, Jaller i Takua usłyszeli nagły hałas spowodowany przez Tahnoka-Kal, kradnącego Symbol Nuva Tahu. Gdy Matoranie dotarli do wioski, zobaczyli, że strażnik będący na warcie był pokryty błyskawicami. Natychmiast ruszyli do Suvy Tahu, gdzie Tahnok-Kal właśnie zabierał symbol. Takua spróbował szarżować, ale Tahnok wystrzelił w jego kierunku błyskawicę, którą Jaller bohatersko przyjął na siebie. Przybyły później Tahu próbował powstrzymać Bohroka, ale nie udało mu się to bez swoich mocy. Jaller dał radę uciec z klatki z błyskawic i razem z Takuą i Tahu ruszył szukać pozostałych Toa. left|thumb|200px|Jaller podczas meczu Kolhii Matoranie pomagali Toa Ognia podczas podróży, szukając innych Toa i próbując odzyskać ukradziony Symbol Nuva. Ostatecznie rozdzielili się i po pewnym czasie Toa pokonali Bohrok-Kal. Po tym zwycięstwie, Jaller i Takua byli pierwszymi przebudowanymi Matoranami. Przybycie Rahkshi Jaller i Takua zostali wybrani na uczestników Turnieju Kolhii na stadionie w Ta-Koro. Jednakże, przed meczem Takua zniknął i Jaller musiał znaleźć przyjaciela. Odnalazł Takuę podczas próby przejścia na drugi brzeg rzeki lawy, gdzie znajdował się dziwny totem. Pomimo próśb Jallera, Takua był zdeterminowany by osiągnąć swój cel. Gdy to zrobił, przeniósł totem i tym samym pozwolił lawie płynąć. Matoranin przez przypadek upuścił go, a lawa stopiła kamień, ujawniając znajdującą się wewnątrz Avohkii, Maskę Światła. Takua rzucił maskę Jallerowi, a sam spróbował wrócić na przeciwległy brzeg, ale wpadł w nurt rzeki. Na szczęście pojawił się Tahu i ocalił Takuę. Po krótkim spadaniu wzdłuż klifu, Matoranie znów się spotkali. Tahu, zauważywszy Avohkii w rękach Jallera, nakazał mu oddanie maski Vakamie po meczu Kolhii. Ta-Matoranin umieścił ją w torbie i dwóch Matoran popędziło na stadion. Po meczu o mistrzostwo, maska wyślizgnęła się z torby podczas ukłonu przed trzema obecnymi Turaga: Vakamą, Nokamą i Onewą. Maska oświetliła Takuę, ale ten nie chciał być w centrum uwagi, więc przesunął ją tak by świeciła na Jallera. Przez to, Turaga błędnie zinterpretowali to jako znak, że Jaller był heroldem Siódmego Toa. Vakama poprosił więc Ta-Matoranina, by ten wypełnił swoje obowiązki. Zdenerwowany na Takuę i jego oszustwo, Jaller zaproponował żeby Takua, jako Kronikarz, poszedł razem z nim, a Vakama to zaakceptował. Duet, razem z Pewku, wyruszył na poszukiwania Siódmego Toa. Najpierw wyruszyli do Le-Wahi, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez Graaloka. Jaller zmierzył się z Rahi używając sztuczek podpatrzonych u Tahu, ale nie udało mu się. Lewa przybył im na pomoc i uratował ich, przy okazji powstrzymując Ta-Matoranina przed zabiciem Graaloka. Toa Powietrza zasugerował, że dalej powinni ruszyć razem. Lewa wezwał później Ka i dwójka Matoran wyruszyła do Ko-Wahi, zostawiając Pewku. right|thumb|200px|Jaller na ptaku Gukko Niedługo potem przybyli do Ko-Wahi, gdzie Lewa dowiedział się, że Ta-Koro zostało zniszczone przez Rahkshi (wiadomość przekazano przez bębny Le-Koro). Zszokowany przez upadek wioski, której miał bronić, Jaller chciał natychmiast wrócić do domu, pozwalając Takule kontynuować zadanie samodzielnie. Takua odmówił i wywiązał się mały spór, dopóki Lewa nie stwierdził, że on musi wyruszać, żeby dołączyć do reszty Toa. Duet przeszedł przez Ko-Wahi i natknął się na ślady stóp. Przez jakiś czas myśleli, że chodzą w kółko, aż natknęli się na dwa dezaktywowane Kohraki. Wtedy zorientowali się, że idą śladami Kopaki. Razem z nim przeszli przez część Ko-Koro zniszczoną przez Rahkshi i szybko wpadli w ich zasadzkę. Kopaka oddał im tarczę i Matoranie, pomimo niechęci Jallera, zjechali na niej po zboczach wzgórz w Ko-Wahi. Wpadli na kilka skał i obaj wylądowali na ziemi. Za nimi, Kopaka został wyrzucony w powietrze przez Rahkshi i upadł obok, nieprzytomny. Takua, będący jedyną przytomną osobą, ocucił Jallera i wepchnął tarczę Kopaki do jeziora, próbując odpłynąć od ścigających ich synów Makuty i uratować Maskę. Wtedy Kopaka się ocknął i zamroził jezioro, więziąc Rahkshi w lodzie. Matoranie spotkali się z Pewku, która podążała za nimi całą drogę do Ko-Wahi. Kopaka wrócił do Ko-Koro, a duet kontynuował swoje zadanie. Niedługo potem wkroczyli na ścieżkę do Onu-Koro, gdzie Takua, bez wiedzy Jallera, spotkał się z Makutą, który zagroził, że jeśli Matoranin nie odda Avohkii, Teridax zabije Jallera. Po tym spotkaniu, Takua zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie porzucić misję. Gdy poinformował o swojej decyzji Jallera bez podania powodu, Ta-Matoranin zdenerwował się i kontynuował zadanie sam. Bez pomocy Pewku i Takuy, podróż okazała się coraz trudniejsza. Nagłe trzęsienie ziemi spowodowało, że Jaller runął w dół zbocza i prawie stracił maskę, ale został w ostatniej chwili uratowany przez Takuę, który był świadkiem zniszczenia Onu-Koro przez Rahkshi. Takua dowiedział się tam, że Rahkshi szukają prawdziwego herolda, którym był sam Takua, więc Matoranin wyruszył by znaleźć Jallera i ostrzec go o niebezpieczeństwie. Takua i Jaller szli dalej, aż do Kini-Nui, gdzie Maska nagle zaczęła mocno świecić. Gdy oni zastanawiali się co z nią zrobić, Rahkshi znienacka ich otoczyły. W tym momencie pojawili się Toa Nuva i związali je walką. Udało im się pokonać wszystkie oprócz Turahka, który był chwilowo oszołomiony. Gdy Toa kończyli walkę, Rahkshi Strachu doszedł do Matoran i użył swojej mocy na Takule. Jaller zrozumiał co się dzieje, skoczył przed Takuę i przyjął na siebie cios. Moc Turahka była dla Ta-Matoranina zbyt duża i ten zginął, przekazując Maskę przyjacielowi. Zrozpaczony Takua zrozumiał co musiał zrobić i założył Maskę, stając się Takanuvą, Toa Światła. Takanuva pokonał Rahkshi i zabrał ciało Jallera. Maska Ta-Matoranina została umieszczona na Ussanui, jako symbol jego poświęcenia. Po pokonaniu Teridaxa, Hahli zabrała maskę Jallera i razem z resztą populacji przeszła przez wrota Mangai. Takutanuva zatrzymał Ga-Matorankę i wskrzesił Jallera, używając maski i energii życiowej Teridaxa. Później Jaller pomagał w odbudowaniu łódek na Metru Nui, okazjonalnie słuchając opowieści Turaga o Metru Nui. Powrót na Metru Nui Po powrocie na Metru Nui, Jaller odkrył coś, co go wielce zasmuciło. Podejrzewał, że Turaga ukrywali coś przed Matoranami. Próbował zapytać o to swojego przyjaciela, Matoro, który był tłumaczem Nuju, ale niczego się nie dowiedział. Później Ta-Matoranin zobaczył się z Takanuvą i razem poszli na spotkanie z Turaga. Ci odmówili odpowiedzi na pytania o zniknięcie Toa Nuva. Jaller ostatecznie rozkazał Matoranom zaprzestać odbudowy Metru Nui, dopóki Turaga nie wyznają prawdy. Turaga Dume i Takanuva próbowali powstrzymać strajk, ale nie udało im się. W końcu Nokama powiedziała mu w tajemnicy co stało się z Toa Nuva, i że przeznaczenie świata będzie zależeć od powodzenia ich misji. Usłyszawszy co się z nimi stało, Jaller zebrał Hahli, Hewkiiego, Kongu, Matoro i Nuparu. Razem Matoranie wyruszyli na Voya Nui by pomóc Toa. Jaller i jego przyjaciele zaczęli swoją podróż razem z Takanuvą, który nalegał by iść z nimi. Przeszli przez opuszczony Podwodny Szyb i Tunel Ciemności do Karzahni. Gdy tam dotarli, Toa Światła musiał ich opuścić, ponieważ bariera blokowała istoty władające tym Elementem. Po wylewnym pożegnaniu, ekipa Matoran szła dalej, podążając za Manasami aż do Karzahni. Tam spotkali się z władcą wyspy i zostali zmuszeni do zmiany swoich masek na pokręcone Kanohi z wyspy. Jaller początkowo odmówił, ale gdy Karzahni pokazał mu wizję świata, w którym nie uratował Takuy, m.in. zrujnowane Mata Nui pod rządami Makuty. Ostatecznie Ta-Matoranin założył maskę i razem z resztą miał się przygotować do przybycia następnych Matoran. Gdy pracowali w Piecu, Hewkii znalazł tablicę opisującą proces naprawiania Matoran: Karzahni nie mógł prawidłowo odbudować przybywających Matoran, zamiast tego ich osłabiając, w zamian dając im broń do obrony własnej. Nuparu udało się znaleźć Av-Matoranina, który stworzył Kanistry Toa Mata. Matoranin poprowadził zespół Jallera do sześciu innych ukrytych kanistrów i udało im się w nich uciec. Gdy dotarli na Voya Nui, sześć błyskawic z Czerwonej Gwiazdy nad nimi zmieniło ich w Toa wewnątrz ich Kanistrów. Toa Toa Inika right|thumb|200px|Toa Jaller Inika Przemieniony w Toa, Jaller razem z towarzyszami znalazł jaskinię na Voya Nui. Tam odkryli, że ich maski są teraz organiczne, a także między innymi poznali moce masek Kongu i Nuparu. Nieco później wyruszyli na wyprawę, z nadzieją na znalezienie jakichś informacji na temat miejsca pobytu Toa Nuva. Ostatecznie natknęli się na Vezoka, wywiąząło się małe starcie, które Toa wygrali. Po walce Skakdi uciekł, a Toa Inika poznali Ruch Oporu Voya Nui, od którego dowiedzieli się o Piraka i prawdopodobnej lokacji Toa Nuva. Wskutek tego spotkania, Toa i Matoranie podzielili się na zespoły. Matoro, Hewkii, Kazi i Balta poszli szukać nieznanego sojusznika (którym okazał się być Axonn), Kongu, Nuparu, Velika i Garan wyruszyli zaatakować Twierdzę Piraka, podczas gdy Jaller, Hahli, Dalu i Piruk zajęli się wyzwalaniem Matoran przy użyciu Sfer Zamor wypełnionych Energetycznym Protodermis. Gdy grupa Kaziego odnalazła Axonna, ten był obolały po walce z Brutaką. To zmusiło grupę do pośpiesznego przejścia do twierdzy. Kongu i jego grupa odkryli, że Nektanny są wrażliwe na ataki od dołu oraz znaleźli tabliczkę ze słowami "Vezok" i "Vezon", zostało ujawnione że Vezon znaczy "podwójny". Ich najbardziej niepokojącym odkryciem był pokój wypełniony maskami Toa Nuva. Po ukończeniu swoich zadań, Toa i Matoranie wyruszyli do Twierdzy. Tam zjednoczyli się i zaczęła się bitwa pomiędzy Piraka a Toa Inika. Została ona niespodziewanie skończona, gdy Hakann i Thok użyli specjalnej Sfery Zamor by zabrać moc Brutaki. Reszta Piraka i Toa została pozbawiona przytomności, za wyjątkiem Nuparu, który ruszył w pościg za Zaktanem. Toa Inika i pozostali Piraka szybko zawarli umowę i otrzymali pomoc ze strony Axonna - specjalną Sferę. Toa i Skakdi ruszyli śladem Hakanna i Thoka, a eksplozja spowodowana przez tego pierwszego upewniła ich, że idą w dobrym kierunku. Piraka zdecydowali iść inną drogą niż Toa, z własnych powodów. Pierwszym, który znalazł dwóch Piraka był Zaktan. Natychmiast wywiązała się długa bitwa, na końcu której Brutaka odzyskał swoją moc, a nikt poza Zaktanem nie zachował przytomności. Gdy Inika obudzili się, uświadomili sobie, że Piraka ruszyli już w dół schodów. Drużyna Toa podążyła za nimi. Gdy szli po schodach, Inika napotkali uosobienie Maski, Lhikana. Po porozmawianiu z nim, ruszyli dalej. Pierwszym wyzwaniem, jakiemu zostali poddani, było zmierzenie się ze swoim strachem. Trafili na Muakę, Nui-Rama, Bohroki, Bohroki-Kal, Rahkshi i Teridaxa. Jaller zmierzył się z Turahkiem i gdy spróbował stworzyć ścianę ognia, błyskawica z jego ognia trafiła Rahkshi, zabijając go. Inika stoczyli odważną bitwę i jakoś udało im się zabić wszystkich swoich przeciwników przez przypadek. Wtedy ich przeciwnicy okazali się być Toa Nuva. Zszokowani tym, że właśnie zabili swoich bohaterów, zastanowili się czy powinni iść dalej. Gdy zdecydowali, że tak, iluzja Nuva zniknęła, wszystko to była sztuczka. Po bitwie, wkroczyli do Komnaty Śmierci. Głos Wielkiej Istoty postawił warunek, że jeśli mają iść dalej, jedno z nich musi zginąć. Jaller heroicznie chciał się poświęcić, ale wspomnienie śmierci podczas poszukiwań Siódmego Toa powstrzymało go. Matoro wystąpił naprzód i oznajmił, że nie może zaoferować drużynie niczego lepszego, więc jest najlepszym wyborem. Zanim Toa Inika zdążyli się pokłócić, Toa Lodu został już zdezintegrowany. Po kilku minutach został przywrócony do życia, a głos wyjaśnił, że nie chodzi o to, żeby zginął, ale o to żeby nie bał się śmierci za sprawę. Podczas dalszego schodzenia wygrali z tajemniczym Rahi znanym jako Protodax. Po wygranej walce pojawił się Umbra, zatrzymał Protodaxa i stwierdził, że to z nim trzeba rozmawiać o zdobyciu Maski Życia. Inika walczyli z Umbrą i ledwo udało im się przejść na most prowadzący do Komnaty Życia. Piraka zastawili tam pułapki, ale Toa przebili się i dotarli do Vezona i Fenrakka. Po długiej bitwie przeciwko nim i Piraka, podczas której Fenrakk zmienił się w smoka Kardas. Jaller wystrzelił wtedy Sferę otrzymaną od Axonna, a ta zatrzymała Vezona i Kardasa w czasie i przestrzeni. Matoro spróbował wykorzystać tę okazję do przejęcia Maski, ale efekt Sfery szybko przestał działać i Kardas użył wybuchu energii, który wyrzucił maskę z ręki Matoro i posłał ją na schody i aż do oceanu. Toa Inika spróbowali ją znaleźć, ale bez skutku. Spotkali się z Toa Nuva i po krótkiej rozmowie ruszyli w dół Korytarza, prowadzącego do Mahri Nui. Po drodze walczyli z plemieniem Zyglaków. Toa Mahri thumb|left|300px|Jaller Mahri Po dostaniu się do Mahri Nui przez Korytarz, Toa Inika zostali uderzeni przez falę energii wysłaną przez Maskę Życia. Było to wezwanie pomocy. Energia zmieniła Inika w oddychających wodą Toa Mahri. Po rozejrzeniu się, znaleźli podwodne miasto - Mahri Nui. Zanim pozyskali zaufanie Matoran, musieli przejąć zapasy powietrza przejęte przez atakujących. Jaller i jego drużyna poszli pomóc w uwolnieniu Pól Powietrza, za wyjątkiem Matoro, który został, by porozmawiać z Defilakiem, przywódcą rady Mahri Nui. W tym momencie Jaller był już nieco zdenerwowany na Matoro, za stopniowe przejmowanie dowództwa. Gdy tylko tam dotarli, zostali przechwyceni przez Barraki i ich armie morskich stworzeń. Barraki zabrali pięcioro Toa do sieci podwodnych jaskiń, po czym odeszli. Pomimo tego, że Pridak nazywał ich "gośćmi", stworzenia strzeżące jaskiń nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że drużyna miała zostać w środku. Gdy inni Toa uciekali na własną rękę, Jaller ruszył na pomoc Kongu. Wtedy ciepło i światło z Miecza Mocy Jallera przyciągnęło kraba Hahnah, który miał później podążać za Toa przez większość podwodnej misji. Toa Ognia zasugerował przyjacielowi użycie maski, ale ten się nie zgodził - po ostatniej próbie, bał się co mogło nadejść tym razem. Wreszcie tracąc cierpliwość, Toa Powietrza wypuścił podwodny cyklon i odrzucił mątwy, które ich pilnowały. Zanim zdążyli się zorientować w sytuacji, zostali zaatakowani przez Carapara i Kalmaha (mieli sprawdzić czy z więźniami wszystko w porządku). Kongu został trafiony Kałamarnicą i szybko wyłączył się z walki. Mógłby umrzeć, gdyby nie wspomniany krab, który wskoczył na plecy Toa i zabił kałamarnicę, dając mu możliwość powrotu do walki. Toa Powietrza przyzwał ogromnego morskiego węża - Barraki zdecydowali się na odwrót, a wąż zaczął walczyć z ogromnym Jadowitym Węgorzem. Toa również opuścili pole bitwy, a po drodze do Mahri Nui wpadli na Hahli, Hewkiiego i Nuparu. Byli również w zbrojowni Hydraxona, gdzie znaleźli kilka broni zwanych Miotaczami Cordak. Jaller pozostał liderem Mahri do końca misji, ale nadal był poirytowany przez utratę dowództwa na rzecz Matoro, a także sfrustrowany niezależnością i solowymi misjami Hahli, będącej w stałym kontakcie ze swoim żywiołem. Matoro ostrzegł pozostałych Toa, że Korytarz musi zostać zniszczony, aby mogli kontynuować misję. Jaller i pozostali Mahri ewakuowali Matoran z Mahri Nui na Voya Nui, gdzie razem z Axonnem i Matoranami z Voya Nui mieli się schować w jaskiniach Voya Nui, podczas gdy wyspa wracałaby na swoje miejsce. Oprócz tego Axonn dał Toa Terenowego Pełzacza. Wtedy Toa Mahri podążyli w dół korytarza Pełzaczem i wpadli w środek konfliktu między Hydraxonem, Gadunką, Maxilosem a Barraki. Podczas walki, Jallerowi udało się odzyskać Maskę Życia i przekazać ją Matoro. Mahri zniszczyli Korytarz przy użyciu Miotaczy Cordak i Voya Nui zaczęło się opuszczać na swoje właściwe miejsce. Podczas gdy Barraki próbowali dostać się do otworu łączącego kopułę pod nimi z wodą w której byli, Ignika zaczęła ciemnieć, sygnalizując że było już za późno - Mata Nui umarł. Matoro zdecydował się płynąć za Voya Nui, wierząc że nadal można było coś zrobić. Jaller kazał mu iść samemu, podczas gdy reszta odciągnie od niego Barraki. Myśląc, że pięcioro Toa przegra z Barraki i ich armiami, Jaller zdecydował się użyć Nova Blastu, który zabiłby Barraki, a także jego przyjaciół. Zanim zdążył wypuścić niszczycielską falę ognia, on i jego przyjaciele zostali teleportowani na Metru Nui mocą Igniki, otrzymali również umiejętność oddychania powietrzem. W mieście Jallerowi udało się powstrzymać Nova Blast, żeby nie zniszczyć budynków Metru Nui. Wówczas do Toa Mahri podszedł Vakama, który wyjawił im los Matoro - Toa Lodu założył Maskę, poświęcił się i umarł by uratować życie Mata Nui. Po śmierci Matoro, Jaller i inni Toa Mahri pomagali Takanuvie w bronieniu Metru Nui. Razem pokonali Smoka Kardas, który przybył z Mata Nui. Później, gdy Toa wyruszyli szukać tajemniczo zaginionego Toa Światła, Jaller został w mieście, nadal przygnębiony śmiercią towarzysza broni. Gdy pozostali Toa Mahri wrócili, drużyna spotkała się z Toa Hagah. Ci stwierdzili, że ich celem jest zniszczenie Koloseum. Mahri zaatakowali Hagah, wierząc, że to oszuści. Drużyny walczyły do impasu, ale zostały zmuszone wspólnie zwalczyć ogromnego Rahi przypadkowo wypuszczonego przez Kualusa. Drużyny zawarły rozejm, a Hagah ujawnili, że muszą dostać się pod Koloseum. Jedenastu Toa wspólnymi siłami podniosło je, a Jaller, razem z Norikiem, Nuparu i Pouksem stworzyli tunel prowadzący pod starożytną budowlą. Jaller chciał walczyć z Teridaxem razem z Hagah, ale Norik przekonał go, mówiąc, że jeśli oni zawiodą, to Mahri będą ostatnią nadzieją na zatrzymanie go. Toa Ognia patrzył więc, jak Toa zamykają za sobą tunel, komentując ponuro, że nie widział jeszcze nigdy kogoś, kto zamknąłby własny grób. Później, Jaller i jego zespół otrzymali Serce Visoraków od Zakonu Mata Nui i otrzymali zadanie dostarczenia go na Artidax i zebrania tam hordy Visoraków. Zamiast angażować cały zespół, Jaller zabrał ze sobą Hahli i Nuparu, a obronę miasta powierzył Kongu i Hewkiiemu. Wyruszyli na dalekie południe i ostatecznie przybyli na Artidax. Po przybyciu, odkryli kilka różnych śladów. Wtedy właśnie ujawnił się Takadox. Po tym, jak Toa wyjaśnili mu cel swojej misji, Barraki powoli użył na nich swojej hipnozy, po czym zabrał ich łódkę i zostawił uwięzionych na wyspie. Niedługo po przybyciu Visoraków na wyspę, Teridax telepatycznie porozumiał się z Jallerem, który nadal był w transie. Makuta szybko zmusił go do obudzenia i dodał, że będzie się cieszył z miny Toa Ognia, gdy ten pozna prawdę. Jaller, teraz już całkowicie przytomny, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co właśnie się stało, ale wystrzelił kule ognia w swoich przyjaciół, aby ich obudzić. Po krótkiej dyskusji zdecydowali się odpłynąć, by uniknąć śmierci od erupcji wulkanu. Przebijając się w stronę morza, Toa wpadł na pomysł zniszczenia Serca. Pomimo zakazu zabijania zawartego w Kodeksie Toa, Jallerem zawładnęło poczucie sprawiedliwości. Erupcja zniszczyła całą Hordę Visoraków razem z Sercem, a Toa zaczęli płynąć w stronę Metru Nui. Powróciwszy do miasta, Toa zastali je oblężane przez armię Rakhshi. Używając swoich mocy elementarnych, przedarli się przez siły Synów Makuty i dotarli do murów. Odnaleźli Vakamę, który poinformował ich co się stało: podczas bitwy Mata Nui został obudzony, dzięki działaniom Toa Nuva w Karda Nui. Naprawdę był to Makuta Teridax, który w tajemnicy przejął funkcję Wielkiego Ducha. Przybycie Toa Nuva, razem z burzą wywołaną przez Teridaxa i niewielkimi siłami Bohroków obudzonych przez Krakuę pomogły wygrać bitwę. Następnego dnia, Turaga Dume ogłosił ogólnomiejskie świętowanie zwycięstwa i obudzenia Mata Nui, na które Jaller przybył razem z pozostałymi Toa Mahri i Toa Nuva. Wtedy właśnie Teridax ujawnił, że przejął kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Rządy Teridaxa Drużyna Toa Mahri później zebrała się ponownie, ze względu na misję otrzymaną od pozostałości Zakonu Mata Nui. Wyruszyli na Zakaz, by dowiedzieć się czy pozostali władcy wyspy podporządkowali się rządom Nektanna i jego sojuszowi z Teridaxem. Po tym, jak Nuparu i Kongu zajęli się strażnikami, Toa znaleźli podwodną rzekę prowadzącą do zebrania Skakdi. Drużyna była świadkami procesu, podczas którego Zyglak, Vortixx, członek Steltiańskiej klasy robotniczej i pięciu Piraka zostało połączonych. Fuzja wyłoniła się z Protodermis i zarządała posiłku. Skakdi obstąpili istotę, podczas gdy Toa zdecydowali się działać. Jednakże, fuzja urzeczywistniła marzenia Skakdi, a Mahri niedługo potem poddali się jej mocy. Jaller i jego towarzysze zostawili broń i ruszyli w stronę Skakdi, by zaoferować swoją służbę. Spherus Magna Po tym, jak Teridax został pokonany, Jaller i pozostali Toa Mahri opuścili Wszechświat Matoran razem ze Skakdi oraz Fuzją Skakdi i przybyli na Spherus Magna. Podróżowali na wybrzeże Aqua Magna, gdzie Fuzja stworzyła fortecę i osiadła w niej. Niedługo potem, Annona przypuściła atak na siedzibę Skakdi i wyssała energię snów z każdego z nich, czyniąc ich szalonymi. Moc Fuzji automatycznie przyznała sobie ich sny, sprawiając, że forteca się rozpadła, a w okolicy pojawiły się anomalie. Podczas zamieszania, kontrola Fuzji nad Toa Mahri została złamana, umożliwiając im ucieczkę. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Toa Jaller był popędzany przez alternatywną Kiinę, by pomógł w naprawianiu metalowego schronu, gdy Vezon przybył do Tesary. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Jaller pozostał Ta-Matoraninem i był bardzo lojalny wobec Imperium Toa. Nosił swoją czerwoną Komau, ponieważ nigdy nie opuścił Metru Nui, a więc jego Kanohi nie została rozbita w Sferze Matoran. Jaller został wysłany na ekspedycję na Artakhę z Toa Kualusem, i Bomongą by odzyskać Kanohi Vahi i przywieźć ją na Metru Nui. Teridax, Kojol i Krika wysłali Takanuvę, by zabił grupę Jallera i odzyskał Vahi, w zamian Makuta przeszmuglowali go poza miasto. Po tym jak Takanuva dołączył do karawany, grupa kontynuowała podróż na Metru Nui, przejeżdżając przez Karzahni. Lesovikk zaatakował ich i podmuchem wiatru zepchnął Toa z drogi. Po pozbawieniu Jallera przytomności, ukradł Vahi. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Jaller pomagał bronić uciekających mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran przed Makuta. Gdy Rakhshi zabiły Pohatu i Hewkiiego, Jaller, Tahu i Kopaka je odpędziły. Jaller spędza większość swojego czasu na odbudowie Wielkiego Pieca na Mata Nui. Gdy Takanuva przybył do tego alternatywnego wszechświata, poprosił o rozmowę z Jallerem. Ten odpowiedział na kilka pytań, po czym skierował go do najbliższej Ściany Historii, gdzie Takanuva mógł znaleźć wszystkie odpowiedzi na wszystkie pozostałe. Cechy i umiejętności Już jako Matoranin, Jaller silnie odczuwał różnicę między dobrem a złem. Był nawet w stanie upominać swoich zwierzchników, takich jak Tahu czy Turaga, gdy zauważył niesprawiedliwość. Jako przywódca drużyny Toa, Jaller próbuje być ostrożniejszym liderem od pozostałych Toa Ognia, takich jak Tahu lub Vakama. Zachował swoją obowiązkowość i lojalność, które miał jako Matoranin, i stara się uważać na opinie swoich towarzyszy. Mimo to, gdy Matoro zaczął przejmować dowodzenie w Otchłani, Jaller był zdenerwowany, ale Toa ostatecznie rozwiązali ten problem. Jako Toa Inika, Jaller miał przeciętną kontrolę nad ciepłem i płomieniami, tak jak wszyscy Toa Ognia, z dodatkową wplecioną mocą Błyskawicy. Jego rysy świeciły od niezwykłej ilości energii w jego ciele, co także czyniło go odpornym na działanie Antidermis. Gdy został Toa Mahri, Jaller stracił moc Błyskawicy i odporność na Antidermis, ale otrzymał możliwość oddychania pod wodą. Po tym jak Matoro teleportował drużynę na Metru Nui, wszyscy mogli oddychać zarówno wodą, jak i powietrzem. Maska i narzędzia Jaller nosił pozbawioną mocy szlachetną Komau w Metru Nui, szlachetną Hau Lhikana na Mata Nui i pozbawioną mocy Calix przez krótki czas w Karzahni. Władca wyspy zabrał Hau Lhikana, ale Toa Nuva później ją odzyskali. Maską Jallera jako Toa Inika była Kanohi Calix, Wielka Maska Zręczności, która pozwalała mu wykonywać ruchy przez innych uważane za niemożliwe, takie jak karkołomne uniki i skoki. Jako Toa Inika, Jaller nosił dwa Zenergizowane Płomienne Miecze, a także Miotacz Zamor z pociskami wypełnionymi Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Jako Toa Mahri, Jaller nosi Kanohi Arthron, Wielką Maskę Sonaru, która umożliwia mu lokalizować istoty lub obiekty przez echolokację. Jego Zenergizowane Miecze zostały zmienione w Miecz Mocy, a miotacz utracił podczas transformacji. Używa też Miotacza Cordak, który chwilowo umieścił na Krabie Hahnah. Odkąd Krab został w morzu, Jaller nosi miotacz przy sobie. Informacje o zestawie *Matoranin Jaller był dołączany do zestawów Happy Meal w sieci McDonald's w 2001. Liczył 8 części, w tym bambusowy dysk Kanoka. *Jaller po przebudowie był częścią zestawu Jaller & Gukko, który liczył 221 części. Posiadał sprzęt do Kolhii. Sam Matoranin składał się z 25 części. *Toa Inika Jaller został wydany latem 2006. Jego wyposażenie stanowiły Zenergizowany Płomienny Miecz oraz Miotacz Zamor. Liczył 46 części. *Toa Mahri Jaller został wydany latem 2007. Był wyposażony w Miecz Mocy i Miotacz Cordak. Liczył 68 części. Cytaty Pojawienia *''Wiele Zabójstw Toa Tuyet'' (Tylko wspomniany) *''Przygody BIONICLE 10: Pułapka Czasu'' (W iluzji) *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Poszukiwania Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game (Pierwsze pojawienie)'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 1: Opowieść Toa'' *''Komiks McDonald's 1: Wyzwanie Rahi'' *''Animacje Online Bohrok'' *''Ściana Historii (BIONICLE.com)'' (Tylko wspomniany) *''Komiks 5: Pułapka Tahnoka'' (Tylko wspomniany) *''Animacje Online Bohrok-Kal'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 3: Zemsta Makuty'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: Ostatnia Kronika'' *''Kroniki BIONICLE 4: Opowieści Masek'' *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' *''Kontynuacja Legendy (Tylko wspomniany)'' *''Komiks 13: Powstanie Rahkshi! (Tylko wspomniany)'' *''Komiks 14: W końcu - Takanuva!'' *''Komiks 15: Sekrety i Cienie'' *''BIONICLE 3: W Sieci Mroku'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 1: Wyspa Zagłady'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' *''Komiks 2: Zemsta Axonna'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 3: Zabawa Mocą'' *''Komiks 3: Starcie'' *''Komiks 4: Zimne Światło Świtu'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 5: Piekło'' *''Komiks 5: Finałowa Bitwa'' *''Komiks 6'' *''Komiks 8: Morze Cieni'' *''W ciemność (Tylko wspomniany)'' *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Komiks 10: Śmierć Mata Nui'' *''Komiks 11: Śmierć Bohatera '' *''Królestwo (W alternatywnym wszechświecie)'' *''Mroczne Odbicie (W alternatywnym wszechświecie)'' *''Wojna Przeznaczenia'' *''Blog Takanuvy'' *''Władanie Cieni'' *''Sprawujący władzę'' Ciekawostki *Jaller i Takua byli pierwszymi przebudowanymi Matoranami z Mata Nui. *Kraba Hahnah można umieścić na plecach Jallera. Zobacz też *Galeria: Jaller en:Jaller de:Jaller fi:Jaller Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Ta-Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Inika Kategoria:Toa Mahri Kategoria:Ogień